


Never Again By Myself

by Store_Goer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Help, Sleeplessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Store_Goer/pseuds/Store_Goer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is suffering from nightmares due to his existential crises, all Phil wants to do is help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A is insomniac and the only way they can sleep is with person B.

Dan:

The nightmares are getting worse. Especially on days when my existential crises make me feel like I'm falling into a black hole. To avoid the terror of sleep I just stay awake until I am so tired I crash, when I do it that way I never dream.

Phil:

I can here him pacing at night when he thinks I'm asleep. I know it's because of his nightmares, sometimes I can here him calling out in his sleep. All I wish is that I could go into his room to comfort him but I know he wouldn't want that. So I stay, quietly lying in bed.

Dan:

This will be the fifth night I haven't slept, I'm getting desperate. Phil looks at me with worried eyes and glances my way when he doesn't think I can see. I've tried taking sleep medication but it just doesn't work for me. I mean, sure, they get me to sleep but they can't stop my mind during unconsciousness. Sometimes throughout the day when I'm feeling the effects of my sleeplessness the most the only thing that helps me is a hug from Phil.

Phil:

I can't take this anymore. As I get up from bed I here Dan make another turn in his bedroom. I knock on his door and here his whispered "Come in." When I see his face his chocolate brown eyes are duller than I've ever seen them and the bags under them are darker than his irises. "Will you play the piano for me? I can't sleep."

Dan:

When Phil walked in I expected him to ask me what was wrong and the word nothing was on the tip of my tongue. Instead he asked me to play and "Sure," was out of my mouth before I even thought about it. I sat down on the bench and Phil joined me. After warming my fingers up for a few minutes I began to play Phil's favorite melody.

Phil:

He knew how much I liked this one and knew that it would make me happy. I laid my head on this shoulder getting tired. After a few more songs I could feel my head slipping and his playing faded.

"Phil you should get to bed."

"Help me to my room?"

As he put his arms under mine I may have made it more difficult by keeping my arms around his waist.

Dan:

"Okay, here we are Phil." I laid him down, but instead of releasing his hands from around my hips he pulled me down with him. I really didn't want to wake him, plus I could _not_  get his grip to loosen. I decided to just stay here, and while looking at Phil's face, wrapped up in his arms I found myself getting sleepy.

When I woke up the next morning I felt better that I had in months. I opened my eyes to find Phil's mouth _very_ close to mine. I couldn't help but lean in and place a kiss lightly on his lips. When his eyes opened afterwords I knew I never wanted to wake up by myself, or next to anyone else, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? More prompts you want to see?  
> ~Store_Goer


End file.
